Cass County, Texas
Cass County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 30,464. The county seat is Linden. The county was named for Lewis Cass, a senator from Michigan who favored the annexation of Texas. History Cass County was formed in 1846 from sections of Bowie County.Handbook of Texas Online - CASS COUNTY It was named for Lewis Cass, a U.S. Senator from Michigan who had favored the annexation of Texas to the United States. From 1861 to 1871, this county was known as Davis County, after Jefferson Davis, the president of the Confederate States of America. (It should not be confused with the still extant Jeff Davis County in west Texas.) Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.4%) is water. Adjacent counties *Bowie County (north) *Miller County, Arkansas (northeast) *Caddo Parish, Louisiana (southeast) *Marion County (south) *Morris County (west) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2010, there were 30,464 people, 12,190 households, and 8,654 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 13,890 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.20% White, 19.47% Black or African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.65% from other races, and 1.05% from two or more races. 1.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,190 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.90% were married couples living together, 12.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 26.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 24.50% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 17.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 92.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,441, and the median income for a family was $35,623. Males had a median income of $30,906 versus $19,726 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,777. About 14.70% of families and 17.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.20% of those under age 18 and 17.90% of those age 65 or over. Education The following school districts serve Cass County: *Atlanta ISD *Avinger ISD (small portion in Marion County) *Bloomburg ISD *Hughes Springs ISD (small portion in Morris County) *Linden-Kildare CISD *McLeod ISD *Marietta ISD *Queen City ISD *Pewitt CISD (mostly in Morris County, small portion in Titus County) Recreational facilities *Atlanta State Park Transportation Major Highways * U.S. Highway 59 ** The future route of Interstate 369 is planned to follow the current route of U.S. 59 in most places. * State Highway 8 * State Highway 11 * State Highway 77 * State Highway 155 * Farm to Market Road 248 * Farm to Market Road 250 The TTC-69 component (recommended preferred) of the planned Trans-Texas Corridor goes through Cass County.TxDoT, TTC Section F, Detailed Map 1, 2007-12-28 Communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cass County, Texas References External links * * * Cass County government's website * Cass County Conservancy * Cass County Radio Station KPYN am900 * Cass County Very Own TV Station KAQC TV 20 Category:Counties of Texas Category:Cass County, Texas Category:1846 establishments in the United States Category:County in Northeast Texas Category:County in Ark-La-Tex